Wrong Place, Right Time
by Infinities Love
Summary: An unfortunate accident left her in a coma. Her friends and family stayed by her side for as long as they could before it was time for them to return to work, school and life. They still visited often but their hope began to wane. It had been over a year
1. Chapter 1

An unfortunate accident left her in a coma. Her friends and family stayed by her side for as long as they could before it was time for them to return to work, school and life. They still visited often but their hope began to wane. It had been over a year and there were little signs that she may wake up, may return to them soon, but she still slept.

**This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything Twilight. **

Chapter 1

"I wonder if she can hear us. Does she knows we're talking to her?" said Alice, her best friend. She had been talking to her for months but she still wondered if Bella knew how much she cared.

"Dr. Cullen thinks she does" said her Mom, Rene.

"I can't stand this, she is my little girl and I just want her back" her Dad, Charlie said

"Visiting hours are almost over, time to say your goodbyes for tonight" They all looked up to see the handsome Doctor Cullen standing in the doorway.

"She seems to be stirring a lot today, Doctor. Do you have any news for us?" Rene asked a little too hopeful. Rene would have to leave soon to return to Florida soon and she hated the thought of Bella waking up without her here.

Doctor Cullen looked at the family with regret and answered sadly "I'm sorry, no, no change." This was one of the hardest parts of his job. He hated that he didn't have better news. He bowed his head and left the family to their nightly goodbye.

Rene had to leave the room quickly to hide the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. She kissed Bella on the forehead and said a silent prayer before she left. Phil, Rene's husband, just lowered his head and followed Rene into the hallway.

Charlie and Alice looked at each other sadly and then at Bella. Alice leaned down, holding back her tears "See you tomorrow, Bella, sweet dreams." With another glance at Charlie she walked out of the room.

"Bella, baby, please wake up" he said as tears started to stream down. He sat back in his chair with his head in his hands, trying to compose himself to leave. Just then another Doctor, a young resident, walked in the room. Charlie looked up surprised he was no longer alone. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was told everyone had left for the night. I just came to check on her but I can come back." As the resident turned to walk way Charlie stopped him. "Wait! I have to ask you a question." The doctor stopped and turned around "I am afraid to ask Dr. Cullen because my ex-wife is always around and I want to spare her any pain I can. Please doc, tell it to me straight. Is she improving, is she ever going to wake up?"

The young doctor felt a sting of pain "I'm sorry" he said "She started making great strides after a few months. We thought she could wake up at any time but she just isn't ready yet." Charlie closed his eyes and nodded. He knew what happened a few months after her accident. She started to improve shortly after Jacob stopped coming to see her. He said he needed to move on with his life and spending every day in a hospital was no way to do it. Was his visiting holding her back? If it was, why hadn't she woken up yet? Charlie asked to himself.

"Is there anything else I can answer for you?" Charlie looked up "No thanks doc, by the way I didn't catch your name."

"Oh my apologies, I am also Dr. Cullen, Edward Cullen, Carlisle is my father."

"Nice to meet you, I guess I do see a resemblance. " Charlie took another look at Bella and gave her a kiss on the head before he walked toward the door.

"Take care of her doc, that's my little girl." Edward nodded and watched Charlie walk down the hall to the elevators.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Momma Laura, I apologize for the confusion, all characters are human. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything Twilight**

Chapter 2

Edward walked over to her bed and checked all her vital signs. Everything looks good he thought to himself as he stopped to look at her. She is by far the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. "Please wake up Bella, please!"

He stopped in her room every night during his rounds but also on his breaks and before he left after his shift. He would even come in and sit and talk to her for hours on his days off. Ever since the night he was driving home from class and watched a car drive through the guardrail and plunge into the water. He thought about it often, that night, he quickly pulled the car over and put it in park. He was already running toward the wreck when he called 911. He couldn't just sit there; he was a doctor, or almost anyway. He ran down the embankment and jumped into the water without thinking. Holding his breath he swam to the car and tried to open the door. It was locked. He could see her in there, the angel lying before him, slumped over the steering wheel. He looked around, looking for something to break the window. He dove deep looking for a rock. He found one he went up for a breath of air and then dove back down to the car. He used all his strength to break the rear passenger side window. He swam in, unbuckled the seat belt and pulled her to safety. As he was bringing her to shore the ambulance arrived. The paramedics took her from him and immediately started CPR. He watched, hoping with everything he had that she would be ok, that they could revive her. He insisted on being anonymous and disappeared before he could be questioned. He only told his father what he had done when he learned that Carlisle would be her assigned doctor. Now over a year later he is still here, visiting often and wondering why he was drawn to her. It wasn't because he saved her; it was because there was something about her he just couldn't shake.

His father warned him he was getting too close. "Son, she may never wake up and if she does it will be a long road to recovery. She won't remember you. You are sitting yourself up for heartache."

"I know Dad; there is just something about her. I'll admit feel a little stalkerish but I can't help myself. I want to know her and I want her to know me."

" Edward, you are really starting to scare your mother and me a little. This is not good for you or for her. What happens if her family or friend catches you? What if they ask why you have taken such an interest in their daughter, their friend?" Carlisle shook his head and walked away leaving Edward to himself.

"I really don't understand it Bella. We haven't met officially yet and I already can't get you out of my head." He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips for a light kiss. He knew he shouldn't, he was a doctor but he couldn't shake what he was feeling. He laid her hand back on the bed and Bella's eyes fluttered a little. They had been doing that the last couple of nights so he didn't think anything of it and turned to leave just as she spoke.

"Where am I?" Edward spun around, eyes wide. Excitement coursed through his body but he needed be calm, he was a doctor, one of her doctors.

"Bella, you are in the hospital, you had an accident. Can you tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

**BPOV**

I rubbed my eyes. It was him, the gorgeous man of my dreams. I started to smile when I felt the tubes on my face. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Confused I asked "Where am I?"

He was almost out the door when he turned around. His eyes were wide, sparkling. He rushed to my side.

"Bella, you are in the hospital, you had an accident. Can you tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I closed my eyes and answered, YOU?" He was stunned

"Bella, I am Dr. Cullen and I assure you we have never met. Let me get my father."

I could hear him on the phone. "Carlisle, she is wake, no just now! Get in here, fast!"

Wait did he say I was in the hospital, I had an accident? "What happened?" I croaked. He looked at me again with his amazing green eyes. Why would he say we never met? We are getting married. A sudden nervousness settled over me.

When he was finished on the phone he came back over to me. "Your parents are on their way and so is your friend Alice."

Alice, I thought to myself she is at college, in Michigan. Why is she here in Washington? "You never answered my question, what happened?"

He looked out the window "My father will be here soon, he is your Neurologist and will be able to answer all you questions."

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused" I replied. He smiled at me. I really didn't want to get into it with him so I decided to be vague.

"Hopefully it will all come back to you soon. Can you tell me your name?"

"Isabella, Bella, Swan." He smiled and nodded.

"What about your birthdate?"

"September 13th" "I answered to his dazzling smile. Oh how I get lost in that smile, that voice, those amazing eyes. It happens every time I hear him.

"Bella…Bella?"

I snapped out of it at the sound of that voice saying my name "Oh" I blushed, realizing that I was staring at him.

"Bella, I asked if you could tell me what city you live in?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Edward?"

"Bella?"

Just as he was starting to answer me Alice busted through the door screaming "BELLA, _BELLA_, you're wake!" She came over to me and peppered me with kisses. "I have missed you terribly."

"Silly Alice, I just talked to you a little while ago." She gave me a strange look and so did Edward.

"Bella" he said "You have been in a coma for over a year" I just looked at him, puzzled. Then he started to speak again "How did you know my name was Edward?" I am supposed to be getting married in a couple of months to this man and he is acting like he has no idea who I am. I started to feel really lost. Why would he do this to me? Just then my parents and Phil walked in, with _him_.

**Please Review. I appreciate the comments :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything Twilight**

Chapter 3

BPOV

"What is he doing here?" I was furious.

"Bella, honey who are you talking about?" I just looked at my mom like she was crazy. Did she really forget what he did to me?

"Jacob, get him out of here, now!"

Edward moved toward him and asked him to leave. "Jacob, I am sorry but I really need you to step out of the room. She has been through a lot and I need her to remain as calm as possible right now." As I watched him throw the dog out all I could think about was how much I loved him.

"Carlisle, I am so glad you were still here" I heard Edward say "She seems to remember some things but not others. She seems unsure of reality"

I didn't understand what he meant. I wasn't unsure about anything. Carlisle responded to the whole room pulling me out of my thoughts

"I'm sorry but I must ask all of you to leave while I check on Bella. I need her to focus and not feel overwhelmed during my examination. "

I was little relived, now maybe I would get some answers. Everyone left the room except Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle turned to Edward and motioned for him to leave as well.

"What?" Edward said, he sounded a little upset and to be honest I didn't want him to leave either.

"I really need her to focus, son. " Edward looked at me and I found myself staring at him again. Carlisle just laughed and opened the door for him to go. Edward waved to me then left the room.

Carlisle came and sat next to my bed. "Edward asked you the basic questions, you seemed to be able to answer them well" he smiled. Edward defiantly gets his looks from his father. 'Ugh focus Bella' I thought to myself.

"Before I start with my questions, is there anything you would like to ask me?" Carlisle asked.

"Well" I said "Why does Edward act like we've never met? We are planning a wedding and he has no idea or is pretending to have no idea who I am." Carlisle suddenly looked really confused.

Then he smiled and said "Why don't you tell me the story of how you met?" I just looked at him, doesn't he already know?

I couldn't decide where to begin. I thought for a while remembering the worst night of my life.

I was graduating from college. I was finally going to be a teacher, a professor really. It was what I always dreamed of. I was just finishing my PH. D. when things with my high school sweetheart, Jacob, started to take a turn for the worse. We had made it through high school and 10 years of college, I thought we would be together forever. It was the middle of May, finals around the corner, when I started to get a sinking feeling that Jacob was up to something and not something good. I started to hear rumors that he was being unfaithful. I didn't think it was possible so I brushed it off but in the back of my mind I wondered. Then I saw it for myself. My Thursday night class was cancelled due the Professor's sudden illness. No time to get a sub and it was so close to exams that they just told us to take the night off. I was extremely relived. That was my last class for the week and with exams the following week I could use a break. I thought about Jacob and started to miss him. I decided I would take a quick drive to see him. Maybe spend the weekend at my dad's house. I could study in the quiet and accomplish a lot. So I called my dad and he was so excited. I told him not to tell Jacob, it was a surprise.

I arrived around 7pm. When I pulled up and noticed that the door was slightly open in the garage. I figured that is where I would find Jacob. I walked over and opened the door wide enough to peak in.

I yelled "Surprise Jake" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I immediately turned and ran to my truck.

He called to me "Bella! Bells wait!" Tears were running down my face, I could barely see to put the key in the right place. Jabbing at the column, hoping it would just go in already.

My door opened and he put his hands on arm. "Please talk to me, let me explain." I couldn't even look at him.

"How could you do this to me, Jake?" He just looked at me, a slight smirk on his face.

"Jacob, don't ever call me, don't ever text, nothing. If you see me on the street, you better turn the other way. We are done and I never want to see you again." It was all I needed; I went from hurt to furious in a second. It sobered me up enough to jam the in key and throw it into reverse.

Once I was a far enough distance away I took a few deep breaths and called my dad to tell him there was a change of plans. I would not be coming home this weekend. I hated to lie to him but he loved Jacob. Now was not the time to tell him Jake was a complete jerk.

"Sorry Dad, turns out I won't be able to make it this weekend."

"What! Bella I was really looking forward to seeing you. I bet Jacob would have t.." I cut him off. Hearing his name sent a pain through my chest. I never wanted to hear it again.

"I know but it just isn't going to work out. Sorry Dad."

"Its ok Bells, would've been nice though."

"I know but I am almost done with school. I will see you soon Dad."

"Talk to you later Bella" I could hear the disappointment but I just couldn't stay there. Not after what happened. I just wanted to be alone.

As I was driving back to school my phone continued to ring and ring. I could also hear the beep of text messages coming in but I ignored them and kept driving. After a few hours the noises stopped. I just kept driving around not wanting to go back to my apartment. My noisy roommate would ask a million questions and I just wasn't ready for that. I thought about calling Alice, she would know the right thing to do but it was 1am there and I knew she had an early class on Friday. I finally decided to pull over to listen to what the jerk face had to say.

_First message_

"_Bella, please come back I would like to talk to you face to face…" _

_Second_

"_Bella, come on you know things have been shaky for a while…"_

_Third_

"_Bella, I've been meaning to have this talk with you for a while but with exams coming up…"_

He had been doing this for a while? Thinking about breaking up for a while? I was so mad, I was livid. I just deleted the rest of the 57 messages, tossed the phone in the passenger seat and started to drive again. I wasn't driving for very long before I was on a bridge and that is about the time I started cry, hard.

I couldn't see the road anymore. I was going to pull off and let the sadness take over but then it was too late. While I was wiping my eyes I must have turned the wheel. When I realized what was about to happen I couldn't stop. I remember the car hitting the guard rail and then it was black, until Edward rescued me.

I looked up and I realized that I wasn't just thinking about what happened I had started telling Carlisle about it. He was listening intently.

"Please Bella, continue." I smiled and went back to my story.

"Edward pulled me out of the water and disappeared for a while. I thought I would never see him again. Then one day I heard his beautiful voice. He came to see me and we talked all night about everything and nothing at the same time. I was sad when he left but he promised he would be back. And he did, he came to see me every day until I was released from the hospital. After that we would spend hours together, laughing and talking. I stared to have feelings for him but was too shy to say anything. Then one night he said that he wanted to know me, really know me. I didn't want to get my hopes up, with everything that happened with Jacob but it felt good, so right. I knew I could trust him. So I told him how I felt and he gave me a hug and a kiss on head and smiled. I was a little sad he just left after that but I figured he just needed some space, time to think about things. When he came to see me next he looked a little sad. I thought he was going to tell me he didn't feel the same way but when he looked at me I just knew that wasn't the case. I told my parents and Alice all about him and I couldn't wait for them to finally meet. They always seemed to miss each other and I thought it was odd. It was almost like Edward was avoiding them or them him." I paused to think about that. It was a little weird they never met. We were getting married soon. I noticed Carlisle was waiting for me to go on.

"I wanted to ask Alice why she wasn't at school. Then I realized it was summer break. I really wanted her to meet him. When I wasn't with Edward she was always there. Jabbering about this boy she met, Jasper. I kept telling her I wanted to meet him. She just told me she hoped it was soon. Then

Edward and Alice went away for a while again and I was so confused. I tried to call them but never got an answer. When Edward finally came back he apologized, told me he missed me and that he hoped to never leave my side for that long again. "

I took another look at Carlisle in time to notice a disapproving look on his face. "What is it?" I asked.

"Its nothing Bella, continue, please."

'It wasn't much longer after that, that we started to talk about the future. Edward said that he always imagined himself with someone like me and that after that we were engaged. The wedding is in a couple of months, August 13th." It was starting to hit me, why don't I remember the proposal?

"I see" Carlisle said. "Bella, where did you live?" I didn't really think about it, until now. Where did I live? "Did you have a job?" Did I? I don't remember. Carlisle was waiting for some answers.

"I don't know" I said shyly. How could I not know where I lived or if I had a job?

"Why am I here? What is happening? Why can't I remember?" He thought about it for what seemed like forever. I was starting to panic and then finally answered me.

"Bella, I am afraid I have something to tell you. After Edward pulled you out of the car you never woke up. You have been in a coma since that day your car went into the lake a year ago"

"But I don't understand" I said.

"What about all my conversations with Alice and planning my future with Edward?"

"Alice has been here as much as possible. I encourage all friends and family to talk to their loved ones in hopes that they can hear them."

"What about Edward?" I asked.

He smiled a timid smile "Edward has come to see you every night. He is a resident here and checks on you during rounds. He also comes by on his breaks and when he isn't working just to sit with you."

He cleared his throat "Bella, it appears your mind has created an alternate reality. In some trauma cases the brain protects itself by turning off some of the receptors. I believe this is what happened to you. It held on to pieces of conversations and melted them into dreams or visions that seemed real. This is why you are missing sections of time and critical pieces of information. "

Dread came over me as I thought about that, it wasn't real? I started to cry. Carlisle was trying to comfort me and Charlie had waited long enough. He busted in the door and started to question Dr. Cullen.

"Why is she crying, what the hell did you do to her? She just woke up after being out for a year and you tell her something that makes her cry?" I just looked up a Carlisle.

He smiled with sad eyes and whispered so Charlie couldn't' hear "I am so very sorry Bella, if it makes you feel any better Edward really didn't leave your side apart from finals and a vacation I made him take." He got up to leave and I felt a huge squeeze.

"Hi, Dad!"

"Bells you had me worried sick. I am so glad you're back."

I had to laugh "Dad, I didn't' go anywhere. Apparently I've been here for just over a year" In came my mom and Phil with Alice behind them. With all the hugging and tears I almost missed what was happening in the hallway. Carlisle grabbed Edward by the shoulder and pulled him away. All I heard was. "We need to talk, now young man."

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own anything Twilight**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I wanted to eavesdrop but Carlisle closed the door and her family was in the hallway with me. Oh how I wish I could read minds right now! I thought it best for me to make my rounds. It would help me take my mind off what they were talking about and I didn't know how long my dad would be in there with her so I should try to get some work done.

I rush rather quickly with the other rooms so I wouldn't be gone long. It was hard for me to focus anyway. There was only one patient on my mind at the moment. I made it back just as Carlisle was coming out of the room and he didn't look happy. What happened in there? I wondered. It was all I could think about as my father was dragging me down the hallway to his office.

"We need to talk, now young man. What exactly have you been saying to her all this time?"

"Anything and everything really, sometimes I would just sit and do course work or study, other times I would just ramble about my day. Why?"

He took a deep breath and said "because she thinks the two of you are engaged and the wedding is just a few months away."

My jaw dropped to the floor and I just stared at him.

"What! But we never even met before she came here how does she know anything about me?"

"From what I can gather she was aware enough to hear what was being said and by whom but not much else and not all the time. Her mind created an alternate reality. Bring pieces of real conversations with it. She went through a traumatic event and it was just her way of coping with it." He paused looking away. "She remembers it was you that pulled her out of the car."

He stopped again and looked up at me this time "Really?" That made me really happy, I couldn't help but smile.

I had to ask "How is it that we came to be engaged?" I found that I liked the idea. Wait, what am I saying? I don't even really know this girl. He the preceded to tell me the story she told him.

"Wow" was all I could say.

"She knew when you weren't there, when you had finals and when I made you take that vacation. It was crushing to her that none of it is real. "

I felt guilty and sad. This was going to be hard on her. I would help her. I had to. "It makes sense I guess, if she knew I was there then she would know when I wasn't. What now? What am I supposed to say to her? I can't just stay away. I've been waiting a year for her to wake up. "I smiled to myself. She remembered me.

"Take it easy, son, she has a family, friends and a life to get back to." I nodded and walked away from him. What should I do? I couldn't just let her go, could I? She has been my whole life for the last year. I already miss her.

BPOV

I loved seeing everyone but I really just wanted Edward to come back. I have to see him again, right? I mean he is one of my doctors. I just want to look into those eyes and have him tell me it will all be alright. It will be alright, won't it? I tried to smile but I was so tired.

"Bella, honey, you had a long day. Why don't you get some sleep and we'll come back later? Ok sweetie?"

"Sounds good, mom, I am getting a little tired."

"How can you be tired you just slept for a year?" My dad smiled

"Ha, ha, dad I don't really think it works that way."

"I know Bells but it sure is good to make you smile." My parents took turns kissing me on the forehead and then it was Alice's turn to say goodbye.

"Bella, I want you to know that I am here for you. Get some rest, we really need to catch up when you are feeling up to it!" I smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow, Alice" When she was out of the room I rolled over to sleep but I heard footsteps in my room. I turned to see who it was and there he stood, Edward. His voice was like velvet. "I didn't wake you did I?" An enormous smile on his face.

"You did, but I didn't get the chance to thank you for that. A year is a little too long to be sleeping. I needed to be woken up" I smiled and he laughed. That laugh, that smile, those eyes. I was a little sad. None of it was real. How was I going to make him fall in love with me? I was already there but he didn't even know who I was. And what if he is taken or doesn't like me? No, the next thought hit me right away. If he was taken or not interested he wouldn't be here all the time like Carlisle said he was. Why was that, I wonder? I can't wait to ask him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Edward didn't stay long, only a few minutes. I was so tired and he told me to get some rest. After he left I fell asleep, only to dream of him. When I woke in the morning I was thinking about all the things I talked about with Carlisle. I was still having a hard time comprehending that not all of the memories I had were real, only pieces of them. It all felt very real. I was also contemplating how much to tell everyone. What if they thought I was crazy? I knew right away that I could trust Alice, she knew all my secrets. Even if she thought I was crazy, she would still love me.

"Good Morning! I am glad to see you're awake. I tried to get here as early as I could without it being too early." Alice beamed. Ugh, to have that much energy, I thought to myself.

"Hi, Alice" she came over and gave me a huge hug.

"I wanted to get here before your parents or anyone else arrived. How are you? I didn't get to ask you anything last night." She looked at me, waiting for some answers. "So!" I smiled at her. I didn't know where to start. Do I just jump in?

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked a little hesitant.

"Well we can start with how you are feeling." She smiled.

"Good, surprisingly and a little confused." I will ease into it, I thought.

"That is understandable. You have been out for a very long time. I was worried we would never be able to talk like this again." She looked like she was about to cry. I reached up and gave her a hug. I didn't want her to cry because I would start crying so I tried to distract her.

"Alice, do you know anyone named Jasper?"

Her eyes light up, then her eyes squinted and she responded. "How do you know about Jasper?" So part of this memory is real.

"You, silly, you told me all about him. You met him at the mall. He bumped into you, turned to apologize and couldn't talk. You looked into each other's eyes and have been together ever since. Very romantic" I grinned and she looked at me in disbelief.

"But Bella I just met Jasper 6 months ago, while you were in a coma." She thought for a moment." Wait, you heard me talking to you?" I nodded and she slumped next to me on the bed.

"Wow" was all she could say. "What else do you remember? Tell me everything!"

I was debating what to tell her first. She didn't seem to know what happened with Jacob. I should start there but I wanted a little more information first.

"Alice, why was Jacob here yesterday?" She closed her eyes and then answered.

"Your dad talked him into coming. We thought it would be helpful to have everyone you loved here when you woke up." I just nodded

"Why did you want him to leave?" She paused. "Wait, if you knew I was here then you must know that he wasn't. " I just looked at her. "Bella, I didn't want to be the one to tell you but Jacob has moved on. "I raised my eyebrow. Of course he moved on. He moved on before we broke up, that jerk.

Alice was still talking. "He visited for a while but then he said he couldn't spend all his time in your hospital room and he just stopped showing up. I am so sorry Bella. I know that you thought you would be together forever." She looked so sad. He must have kept that night to himself.

"Alice, don't be sad. I'm not." She looked at me confused.

"What exactly did he tell you about the night of my accident?" I ask her, very curious.

"Jacob didn't say anything. Your dad told us that you had planned to come home for a short visit but called later and cancelled. He got the call later that night that you had been in an accident. Why? Did something happen that night?" I took a deep breath and began.

When I was finished telling her everything that happened with Jake that night I stopped to let her take it all in.

"Alice?" She just gave me a big hug

"I am so, so, sorry. You should have called me. I don't care what time of day or night. I am always here for you."

"I know you are. I just didn't really want to talk about it."

"So what do you remember next?" We heard someone clearing their throat and we both turned to see who it was. It was my dad and he did not look happy.

"How much of that did you hear, Dad?"

"Enough Bells. If I had known I would never have let him step foot in this room. "

"Don't worry about it Dad, you couldn't have known. I just can't believe he didn't say anything about it. Well actually I can. How do you bring that kind of thing up?"

I really wanted to tell Alice about Edward but not with my dad around. When would I get a chance? And where was he? As soon as I thought about him and the fact I might never see him again I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Bella are you ok?" I didn't realize that I had doubled over in bed.

"Yeah dad I'm fine" I said, trying to catch my breath

"Let me get a doctor anyway" As he left the room I looked at Alice and said quietly, gasping for air

"I have more to tell you but not with Charlie around."

"What do you mean? About Jaocb?"

"No! About Edward."

"Who the hell is Edward?" Just as Alice said that, his father Carlisle, walked in the door.

"Bella, I was on my way to check on you before I went home when your dad flagged me down. How are you feeling?"

"Great!" I said with a laugh. The stabbing pain had passed and my breathing returned to normal and I was feeling great with the exception of wondering if I would ever see the love of my life again. I was missing him so much.

"When will I be able to go home?"

"Well Bella, we need to keep you here for a while. You have some goals to meet before that can happen. I don't want to put a time on it, we will just move at your pace." I nodded in agreement. Good, more time to be close to Edward and make him fall in love with me, I thought.

**Please Review. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 6

EPOV

I just wanted to find a place to hide for a while. During one of my breaks, breaks I use to spend in Bella's room, I found a quiet corner in one of the wings. I needed to think. I don't know what to do. I still stop in to see her but I never stay long and it kills me. She needs rest and getting on an emotional roller-coaster is not going to be helpful. I know she wants to ask me questions but I don't know what to say and thankfully she is too shy to pry. I tried to talk to my bother Emmett about my situation but that was useless. He couldn't be serous for a minute even if his life depended on it. That was one of the things I loved about him, just not right now and I don't want to talk to my parents they were both so worried about me already. For the past year I've spent all my free time here so most of my other relationships kind of fell by the wayside. Not that I minded, Tanya really needed to go. I knew she was being unfaithful and this strange pull for Bella finally gave me the courage to end it once and for all.

My thoughts drifted back to Bella. She thinks she is in love with me but we don't even know each other. Now I am just being a hypocrite, I think I love her too. My real problem is I'm afraid. What if I don't live up to her expectations? She has this ideal of me and I'm terrified. What if I let her know the 'real' me and she realizes that I'm not the guy she envisioned? I want to talk to her but I am so nervous. I really need to man up soon or I am going to give myself an ulcer. 'Come on Edward pick up the pieces'.

BPOV

"Mom I'm fine."

"But Bella"

"No, I don't want you to stay here. I know you love me and I love you but you need to go home. I am good here. I will call you every day." My mom was crying and I knew it would be hard for her to leave. It would be hard for me to watch her go but I couldn't let her put her life on hold from me any longer. She and Phil needed to get back their life. Two weeks have passed since I woke up, it was more than time.

After lots of hugs and kiss she was finally ready to leave. "I love you so much my Bella"

"I love you too mom, have a safe flight. Bye Phil. Love you guys. Call me when you get home"

Alice had to go back to Michigan for a few weeks the day after I woke up but she was due back today.

Right now it was just me and Charlie. Edward would check on me but mostly he kept his distance. I couldn't wait for Alice to get here and help me.

"Dad, how is work going?" I knew it must be hard for him to be here every day. He loved his job as the Chief of Police

"Bella, it is the last thing on my mind right now. "

"But dad I am fine now, you don't need to be here all the time."

"Are you kicking me out?" He said with a smile.

"Of course not but I feel so bad that everyone put their lives on hold for me, for so long."

"We just love you so much Bells"

"I know" I was starting to get a little tired, being emotional was wearing me out and I wanted to rest before Alice got here. She would be back soon and we could be alone while I told her about _Edward._

"Dad I am pretty tired, you can go home. You don't need to stay. I will still be here tomorrow." I winked at him. He smiled and leaned down to a kiss my cheek.

"Ok I will go. Love you"

"Love you too dad." I happily rolled over to take a nap.

I woke to Alice, jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face. I just glared at her. I was not awake enough for this.

"I met him!" What? Who? I'm just not that quick yet. She could tell I was struggling and answered my unasked question "Edward!"

Oh! What? He was here and I missed him? I sat up in bed kicking myself. Why hadn't I woken up in time to see him? I shook it off and returned my attention to Alice who was grinning at me. "You did? When, Where?" I nearly screamed at her. No use trying to be nonchalant, she knows me too well.

"A few minutes ago, leaving your room. He is GORGEOUS and so nice."

I was so excited to talk to Alice about Edward. She would know exactly what to do to make him fall in love with me. She had only been dating Jasper a short time and already had him wrapped around her little finger. I couldn't wait any longer and I told her everything, including the part about the wedding.

"Wow, Bella. I really don't know what to say. I mean, I feel so sorry for you. I can't imagine thinking my life was perfect to wake up in a hospital bed and find out none of it is real."

I didn't want to let myself cry. I might breakdown and not recover. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and asked her for help. "What am I going to do, Alice? I have all these feelings for him and he doesn't even know me. He still checks on me but he keeps it quick and then he is out the door"

Alice thought for a minute. "But Bella, something must have been going on. If you could hear me and know what was going on in my life then…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean something must have been going on? Like what, like.." Now I was the one trailing off. My thoughts wandered. I did know things about him, a lot of things. But were they real or imagined? When I looked at her again she had a big smile on her face.

"What, what is it?" I asked her.

"Maybe there won't be much for you to do to make him fall in love with you after all."

What was she saying? I am still having a hard time making my brain work to keep up with her. I am still in a bit of a fog.

"What? Spit it out Alice. I just woke from a coma and can't keep up."

"Just think about it for a while, let it sink in. I'm going to meet Jasper and his sister Rosalie for a late lunch but I will be back after. Would you like to meet him today? I know he wants to meet you. "

"Yeah, I would love to meet him. I've heard so much about him" I giggled. I haven't gone over all the details with Alice yet so I still don't know what is real and what pieces my imagination filled in. This could be interesting.

She blew me a kiss and left and left me alone to think.

**Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 7

EPOV

It was getting harder and harder to stay away from Bella. I missed our conversations, even if they use to be one sided. I missed how I felt when I was around her. There was always an electrical current, a pull, when I was around her. It made me tingle just thinking about it. I was walking down the hall making rounds when I heard my name.

"Edward, I mean Dr. Cullen." I turned to see who was calling for me and the only person close to me was Alice, Bella's best friend. Oh no, what could she possibly want? I briefly met her earlier today as I was coming out of Bella's room. We exchanged pleasantries but that was all. To be honest I couldn't get away from her fast enough, she intimidated me.

She was standing with a tall guy about my age with blonde hair and a woman that looked a lot like him, his sister maybe? Alice left them down the hall and ran up to me. She looked like a little fairy floating down the hall. Her run was more like a dance and I was suddenly very uneasy.

"Hi I'm Alice, Bella Swan's friend, we met earlier today."

I nodded "How can I help you, Alice?"

"Why have you been avoiding Bella?" Oh, straight to the point, yikes. Because I am a huge coward, because I am terrified she will want nothing to do with me once she really knows me?

"I'm not sure what you are referring to. I check on her during my rounds. I'm not avoiding her."

"You know damn well that is not what I am talking about. " Her eyes were a blaze. Whoa she is a little feisty

"Then what is it you are talking about?" I snapped back

"You sit by her side for a year, you even come in to check on her in your free time and now that she is awake you want nothing to do with her?" Ouch that stung a little is that what Bella thinks? That I don't want anything to do with her? That isn't the case at all.

"I know how it must seem but things are a little more complicated than that." I still didn't really know what to say

"Well uncomplicate things." She nearly hissed at me, "You know she thought you were engaged, she thinks she loves you. She is devastated and you bail?" I felt so guilty. I did bail. I didn't really think about it that way until now.

"I promise that was not my intention. " I felt like I could talk to her, intimated or not. She really cares about Bella. Maybe she can help me. Even if she is so pissed she could rip my head off.

"I really don't know what to say to her. She has this idea of me. What if I don't live up to her fantasy? I have feelings for her and I don't even know her. I am scared to lose her even though I never really had her in the first place" there I said it. Alice's face softened and suddenly I was engulfed in a hug.

She stepped back "I really think you should talk to her. Get to know her and let her know the real you. You are caring enough to sit night after night and talk her. During that time she fell in love with you. It can't all be imagined. Some of it must be real. "She had a point, right?

"Thanks Alice, I will think about it."

"I know you will do the right thing Edward. Oh by the way, if you do decide to talk to her, you better not hurt her. Her ex-boyfriend did a number on her, he is the reason she lost control of the car that night. I won't let something like that happen to her again, understand?"

"I would never hurt her that I can assure you. If I do get the courage to talk to her I will probably be the one that gets hurt."

"Just know you have been warned." She said with a wink and walked away.

I would not want to be on her bad side. How can someone so little be so scary?

I needed to get back to work. I had one more patient to see and Emmett would be here any minute to meet me for dinner. I was about to walk into the patients room when I heard his booming voice "Hey bro! Did you see that hot blonde chick?" I just shook my head. Leave it to the Cullen boys to pick up girls at a hospital. The apples don't fall far from the tree I guess; Carlisle met both of our mothers at hospitals.

"Emmett, I have one more patient to see can you please wait for me in the waiting room at the end of the wing?"

"Sure, no problem. Take your time, maybe I will see if I can find that hottie while I wait." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I had to chuckle.

"Just don't disturb any of the patients. If she is in room, stay out." He just laughed. I knew if he found her there wouldn't be much to stop him from trying to get her number or worse.

BPOV

I thought about what Alice said. Edward must have some feelings for me or he wouldn't be here so much. I couldn't help but think of Jacob, he didn't even come to see me for very long and we were together for over 12 years. Not that I wanted him to come see me after what he did, but besides Alice he was my best friend. I expected more from him. I knew we were drifting apart but I still can't believe that he didn't talk to me first. How could he throw it all way? Was I that unapproachable? I must be because now that I am conscious Edward doesn't want anything to do with me either. I was so sick of feeling sorry for myself. I just wanted to cry but Alice walked in, with company. I faked a smile.

"Bel-llllaa! I want you to meet Jasper and his sister Rosalie."

"Bella, I have heard wonderful things about you. I am so glad you are well enough so I can finally meet you." He was very handsome. I could see what caught Alice's eye.

"Nice to meet you both" I smiled at them.

"Bella, how are you? Alice talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you." Rosalie was so beautiful it was hard not to stare a little.

"Thanks, I am doing well. I think I will be able to go home in a few weeks. I am a little anxious to get back to life. Even though I have no idea what I am going to do. "

"I can't imagine what you are going through. I know we just met but I am here for you. Any friend of Alice's is a friend of mine." That was so nice of her. I know I can use all the friends I can get. Adjusting to life outside of this room is going to be difficult. I can't wait to leave but I am also terrified.

There was a knock on the door. We all looked up to see a tall good-looking guy standing there. He had a huge grin on his face.

"I am sorry to intrude but I just couldn't take my eyes off this gorgeous woman. I just had to see if she was available. "

I looked at Rosalie who was blushing. It appeared she couldn't take her eyes off him either. Jasper and Alice both snickered.

"It just so happens I am." She said fluttering her eye lashes.

"Great! Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Wow he was so confident. I wish I was that confident.

"I would love to, when?" Her eyes were sparkling but surely this kind of thing must happen to her all the time. She is stunning.

"How about tonight, right now? I was going to go to dinner with my brother but I can go with him anytime. Besides I know all he is going to do is whine about this girl he is in love with and he doesn't know what to do. Blah Blah Blah"

"Emmett! What do you think you are doing? I told you to stay out of patients rooms." I knew that voice but I never heard it so angry.

"Oh hey bro, I am going to need to cancel on you. Sorry man. This amazing woman has agreed to join me for dinner. "

Wait he was Edwards's brother? I felt a bolt of jealously. He said he would only be talking about this girl he was in love with. I was crushed. If my room wasn't filled with people I would be in the fetal position trying to hold myself together.

Edward stepped into the room, shock on his face. "Bella are you ok?" I must have looked as bad as I felt.

I quickly pulled myself together "yeah why do you ask?" I tried to sound casual but I wanted to die inside.

"Whoa, this is_ Bella, thee Bella_?" What was that supposed to mean and why did his brother know my name? Wasn't there some patient confidentially or something?

Edward shot him a look of death before coming to me.

"Are you not feeling well? You are really pale." The look of concern on his face made me melt. I could feel myself blush. Great so I go from pale to tomato in a matter of seconds. I tried to compose myself but everything was getting fuzzy and I was suddenly very tired. I could barely hear Edward as he asked everyone to wait in the hall. Then I just remember it going black but I could still hear him calling to me.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I would follow that velvet voice anywhere. "Bella? I need you to open your eyes and look at me. Open your eyes, please Bella." I didn't want to open them. I could feel he was holding my hand and there was an amazing current running through my body. He kept saying my name, I was tingling with joy. I didn't want it to end.

EPOV

I had finished with my last patient and went to look for Emmett. I found him standing in the door way of a patient room. I was not happy but I knew it would happen if he found her. Once he set this mind on something he wouldn't stop until he got a date. When I was close enough I yelled at him "Emmett! What do you think you are doing? I told you to stay out of patients rooms." It was then that I realized it was Bella's room. The girl he was after was with Alice, who was visiting Bella. Damn it this was not good.

I walked in the room and Bella did not look well at all. She was pale and looked like she might pass out.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked I was really concerned.

"Yeah why do you ask?" She tried to sound indifferent but I could tell there was something going on.

"Whoa, this is_ Bella, thee Bella_?" Emmett, ugh I wanted to kill him. I was screaming at him silently to not say another word. This was not good. Bella was very perceptive she would know something was going on immediately.

I turned my attention back to Bella "Are you not feeling well? You are really pale." Her face turned bright red and then I watched her eyes roll back. She passed out.

"Everyone please step into the hall. Now" I growled.

"Is she going to be ok?" Alice was near tears. The blonde man scoped her into a big hug and hushed her into the hall.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I was a little frantic. I didn't know what caused her to pass out.

"Bella? I need you to open your eyes and look at me. Open your eyes, please Bella." I grabbed her hand and was rubbing it. She had a good pulse and was breathing fine so I went into the hall to try to find out what happened before I came in.

"Her pulse and breathing are fine, she should wake up soon. Can any of you tell me what happened?"

"Emmett came in to flirt with Rosalie and ask her on a date. She agreed to go and Emmett was talking about how he had to cancel his plans with his brother." Alice trailed off and looked deep in thought.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I know what happened." She finally said with a grin.

"Well would you mind sharing?" I said a little too rudely.

"Emmett said that he was happy to cancel on his brother because he, you, would only be talking about this girl you are in love with. Bella would automatically think it was someone else since you have been so distant." Her grin turned into a frown. "She is probably crushed right now. " That explains it. I wanted to frown too but kept myself composed.

Everyone looked at me. How much did they know? As if Alice knew what I was thinking she answered. "Oh don't worry Edward, Jasper and Rosalie know everything and based on what Emmett said I think we are all in the know. "

I nodded, embarrassed. I needed to get back in there and check on her.

BPOV

I couldn't hear him anymore or feel him holding my hand but I still didn't want to open my eyes. I was sad and ashamed. How could I let myself be so delusional? As if someone like Edward would really want to be with someone like me. I wanted to cry but I held it together.

"Bella, can you please open your eyes? There is something I want to say to you. I know you can hear me." It was Edward. I didn't want to open my eyes because I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I knew I had to at some point. I might as well get it over with so I opened my eyes. I found his eyes, his amazing eyes and I couldn't help it. I started to cry. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't stand the thought or never looking into his eyes again.

"May I?' He motioned to sit on the bed next to me. I just shook my head, afraid to speak. He sat down and pulled me into a hug and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I know that this may be inappropriate but I am breaking all the rules now anyway so what the hell?" I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"Bella, I have not stopped thinking about you since the night of your accident. I have been by your side for a year. I can't explain how or why I am feeling what I feel for you. I don't understand this pull I have, the urge to protect you and comfort you. It is breaking my heart to see you cry. I have been so nervous to tell you how I feel. I am sorry that I have kept my distance."

"You don't have to lie to me. I can handle the truth. "

"I am telling you the truth. I just wish I could have done it sooner. I have been such a coward. Can you ever forgive me?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sounded like he meant it but I couldn't be sure. I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"But Emmett said…" He cut me off

"Emmett was talking about you." He smiled at me. "Bella I have been trying to keep my distance but I can't anymore."

"Then don't" where did that confidence come from? Hum I suddenly felt sure of myself. Before I realized what I was doing I reached up and kissed him.

I felt his lips on mine. I have wanted to do this for a long, long time. His lips were soft and melted into mine. We were in perfect sync. I lost all concentration my hand wrapped and intertwined in his hair. I felt at home. I never felt this way when I kissed Jacob. There was so much passion and urgency. I pulled back gasping for air. Suddenly I felt embarrassed and blushed.

"I have been wanted to do that for a very long time." He was smiling, his eyes smoldering.

"Me too. I mean in real life" I blushed again. His eyes widened.

Alice poked her head in, grinning ear to ear. "Is it ok to come back in?"

"Of course, come in." My checks are still on fire

"Well I didn't want to interrupt anything." She said giggling.

"I will leave you two alone to chat but I promise I will be back later." He grabbed my hand, kissed it gently, oh my gosh- full body tingle, and left.

"So, SPILL." Alice was still grinning.

"There really isn't much to spill. He told me he couldn't stay away from me anymore and I attacked him." Now I was the one grinning

"So I guess my pep talk really helped."

"What pep talk?"

"I noticed him in the hall before I came in with Japer and Rosalie. I didn't say much but I did get him to confess how he really felt about you. It was just a matter of time before he admitted it to you too."

"Wow, well thanks I guess. I still don't know though."

"Just be happy, He loves you and that is all that matters right now. The rest will work itself out. You look exhausted. That kiss must have really been something." I just rolled my eyes at her

"Well I am going to go meet Japer, we are going to crash Emmett and Rosalie's dinner. "She winked.

"Ok have fun I am going to take a nap and dream about that kiss."

I knew we still had a lot to talk about but I couldn't think about that now. I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 8

BPOV

I was in a meadow, full of flowers, the smell was wonderful. I felt at peace and content. The sun was shining brightly; it felt so warm on my skin. I was laying my back with my eyes closed. I looked to my right and Edward was with me. A huge smile on his face, I blinked and then suddenly I was in Jacob's driveway walking toward the garage. I hesitated when I open the door. I don't want to see. I want to scream. Jake is shirtless hovering over something. I gasp it isn't something, it is someone. Their eyes spring in my direction. She sits up, a beautiful blonde completely naked. Her eyes narrow at me and she smiles a wicked grin. I turn to run but I can't move. I hear something in the distance, someone calling to me but I can only scream, tears prickling my eyes.

"Bella, wake up! You are having a nightmare. Its ok Bella, wake up." I open my eyes to see Carlisle standing over me. His hand is gently on my arm nudging me awake.

"Bella, you were having a nightmare. You are ok, you are safe here." I took a deep breath, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" His smile was so calming.

"It started out wonderful. I was in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by flowers and sunshine and Edward and then." I was crying. It was hard to catch my breath.

"It's ok Bella, take your time. You can tell me. It will help."

"I was at Jacob's the night of my accident. He was with that woman." I couldn't go on. I start sobbing into my hands. Carlisle is lightly rubbing my back, hushing me. I notice it is dark in my room. I must have slept for a long time.

"What time is it?"

"5 a.m."

"I slept for 10 hours?"

"You needed it. I heard it was a big day for you yesterday. "His eyes are so kind. His smile puts me at ease.

"Yes, well I am not accustomed to so much excitement in my waking life." I suddenly blush. Did I really say that to Edward's dad? Implying that I am in my sleeping life? I can feel my blush deepen.

I sat up and switched on the light and I looked around the room. Flowers are everywhere on every available surface. All kinds, all colors. Carlisle follows my eyes

"Edward, he didn't know what you liked so he got you a variety." Carlisle smiles and I gasp.

"He is smitten Miss Swan." As am I

"How can I tell the real memories from imagined? " I blurt out. I have wanted to ask this for so long but didn't have the courage.

"Your memories are very real to you. I am not sure you will be able to on your own. Talking with Alice, your parents and Edward will help. You should tell them what you remember and how you remember it, in context and let them help you understand where all the pieces fit."

"How do I have such strong feelings for Edward?" Again with the blurting ugh, I blush

"I can't answer that for you. Sometimes there isn't an explanation. When I met Edward and Emmett's mother I just knew she was for me, I was infatuated immediately. When I lost her, I thought I would never love again. Until something similar happened when I met my wife Esme. I can't explain the emotions of the heart but I can suggest you that you should follow it. Mine has never let me down."

"What happened to Edward's mom?" Oh no, I regret it as soon as I say it.

There was sadness in his eyes. "We lost her to cancer when the boys were young. She was an Oncologist of all things but didn't want to recognize her own symptoms. By the time she did it was too late."

"I am so sorry for your loss. I can't imagine."

"Thank you, it was a long time ago. Almost 22 years." I wanted to cry for him, for Edward.

"I never thought I would get over it but I had 2 little boys that needed me. When I met Esme I was able to see that life should go on and we've been married for over 15 years." I smiled at him.

"You should try to go back to sleep for a few hours. Your walking therapy will intensify today. You need your energy."

"Intensify?" I gulp

"If you ever want to go home we need you to get a lot stronger, build some stamina. Besides it gets you out of this room for a while. Sleep, Edward will be in to check on you later this morning. Sweet dreams Bella."

"Thank you"

Even though I just slept 10 hours I am still very tired. I slid down in my bed smiling at all the flowers and fell into a peaceful slumber.

I am in the meadow again, flowers and sunshine and Edward. This time I wake up and look around. Edward is sitting in the chair beside my bed reading a book. He looks up at me and smiles. "Good Morning"

"Good Morning to you, how long have you been here?"

"A while, I like watching you sleep. " He has a sheepish grin.

"Do you do that often?" I blush

"More than I would like to admit." OH! Now he is blushing. "Would you like some breakfast?"

As if on cue my stomach starts to growl. He smiles

"What time is it?"

"10am"

"Another 5 hours! Why am I so tired?"

"Your body is still adjusting to having a waking life. It still needs to heal. What would you like for breakfast? I will go get it for you."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I can wait until the lunch trays are delivered. "

"Nonsense, it is no trouble and you will need your energy for your first walk around the hospital."

"My what?" That must be what Carlisle meant about 'intensify'.

"You have walked around the room and down the halls now you need to do more. You want to go home, don't you?" I frowned. Not if it means I won't see you and more.

"So what would you like me to get you to eat?"

"A bagel sounds really good, with peanut butter, not cream cheese."

"I think I can handle that, anything else?"

"Coffee and an apple, please."

"Sounds good. I will be back soon."

We smiled at each other as he left. Then I realize that I must be a mess. I just slept for 15 hours! My hair must be out of control and my breath ugh. Good thing he didn't get too close. I call the nurses' station. I'm still not supposed to shower unattended.

Shower - check, teeth clean - check. It surprises me how tiring a simple shower can be. I guess I really do need to build up stamina. The nurse is hovering over me as I make my way back to the bed. The sheets have been changed and Edward is back with my food.

"Yum, it looks so good, thank you." I smile at him

"Anything for you." What? Did he really just say that? Oh my.

I take a bite and get peanut butter all over my face. How embarrassing. He just laughs and hands me a napkin.

"You don't have to work today?" I ask in between bites. It is so good

"Nope, not today. I thought I would spend the day with you, if that is ok?" I almost choke. I take a long sip of coffee trying to contain myself.

"I would love that."

"Good, me too. There is so much we should discuss. You know, about your memories." I gulp and suddenly feel really nervous and self-conscious.

"Oh" I know we need to do this but I am terrified.

"Yes, this room isn't' big enough for us and the elephant. " He laughs at his own joke, really?

"OK" I am trying not to make eye contact.

"I will walk with you around the hospital today. Show you around. "

"I thought I would be with Mike today." Mike is the physical therapist that has been working with me since I woke up. I guess that he has worked with me for even longer but I don't remember it.

His face falls slightly "Oh of course. I can meet you to talk after." He looks so sad. I want to walk with him too besides, Mike kind of gives me the creeps anyway.

"I would love for you to escort me Dr. Cullen." His eyes brighten

"Well I am ready when you are." I don't know if I will ever be ready. Not to walk that distance and certainly not to have the conversation we are about to have.

"Don't worry. If you get too tired I will get you a wheel chair." "_Or I will carry you_" He whispered. I don't think I was meant to hear that last part. I gasp and my heart just about jumps out of my chest. I just might have to get 'too tired' while there aren't any wheel chairs around. The thought of that makes my heart flutter.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He reaches for my hand. Ah, there is that current again. I wonder if he feels it to. I look up at him and his eye dilate, oh yeah he feels it too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 9

BPOV

"Where would you like to go? The bottom level has a lot of artwork from the Children's Hospital on the wall. Radiology is the only thing down there so there aren't a lot of people." I didn't really care where we went. I was just happy to be out of that room and alone with Edward.

"Sounds good, lead the way Edward or should I be calling you Dr. Cullen?"

"You can call me whatever you'd like to call me. " He winked and I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

We walked slowly toward the elevators. I can do this, I got this. Edward is still holding my hand, fingers intertwined. I'm sure I would not be walking like this if I were with Mike. I smiled at that. Maybe he does like me. We step into the elevator and I looked everywhere but at him. I am so nervous I think I might be sick. Breathe Bella, Breathe.

"How are you holding up?" He asked with a concerned look.

"Better than I expected." I flushed and took a deep breath

"See it isn't so bad and you were worried."

When door opens I can feel the coolness of the air. It feels good on my face. My constant blushing has me a little overheated.

"Ready?"

"Yes, ready." Might as well get this over with. So far so good and I haven't fainted yet.

As we stepped into the hallway we are greeted with colorful pictures created by kids. They are so adorable. Some painted, some in crayon and some in marker. They are all signed at the bottom with their first name and age. I walk over to them and I smile "These are fantastic"

"That they are. Hard to believe they are done by sick children. They are so happy and colorful." I can see the hurt in his eyes and for some reason I feel compelled to tell him I know about his mother. Most of these kids have cancer and that thought is not lost on me.

"I'm sorry about your mother." I say shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Cullen, err Carlisle, told me last night."

"Oh" Is he angry?

"I don't think about or talk about my mother much. I consider Esme my mother so I was a little taken back for a second"

"Why don't you talk about her?" Over stepping my bounds? Probably, too late now I've already opened my big mouth now I just need to insert my foot.

"I miss her terribly and I'm still angry that she could have prevented this. She was an Oncologist. Why didn't she pay attention?" He is visibly shaken. I feel horrible. I shouldn't have brought it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Its ok, really, you just caught me of guard." He smiled at me, my favorite crooked smile and the mood suddenly changed. At least mine did.

"Come, lets walk" He tugged my arm a little and me still a little wobbly crashed into him. He wrapped his arms around me to steady me. It feels so good, so warm, right where I want to be.

"Bella? Bells, is that you. Are you ok?" Jacob. Not who I wanted to see. I stepped around Edward to see him anyway and nearly pass out. He is with her, the naked blonde. He is rubbing her protruding belly and I gasp. They are having a baby? Edward noticed my reaction and turned to face them.

"Tanya?" What? He knows this skank? I think I'm going to be sick. Edward is still holding me up. If he were to let go I am sure I would fall to the ground. A baby? Jake didn't even want kids. We fought about it all the time.

"I'm fine Jake, it is none of your concern. " He flinched at my words. Yeah, Jake you don't get to screw some chick, knock her up and still get to care about me. I wanted to scream at him. Instead I passed out.

EPOV

Realization hit me as she was falling. I still had a light hold on her from her being off balance but when she fainted she slipped a little so I scooped her up into my arms bridal style. Jacob, he is the bastard that hurt Bella, and Tanya is carrying his baby? I am livid. It appears they are made for each other. Tanya never wanted kids. It was one of the reasons I never asked her to marry me. The one reason actually until I found out she was cheating on me.

"Edward" she said coolly

"You know this guy?" Poor Jakey, he sounds a little jealous.

"Yes, he is my ex, the one I was with when we met and she is.." I really don't want hear this.

"Yes, the one that walked in on us." I was furious. These two assholes are the reason that Bella crashed, the reason she nearly died that night. Is the universe playing some sick joke?

"Is she going to be ok?" I glared at him. Was he really talking to me right now?

"Like she said it is none of your concern." I turned my back on them. I could feel Bella stirring in my arms so I knew she was ok. I wanted to flee, to take her away from all this pain. I pushed the button for the elevator and felt a hand on my shoulder. Tanya.

"What?"

"Don't be like this"

"Are you kidding me? You cheated on me, he cheated on her and now the two of you are having a baby together? You didn't' even want kids. That very reason is why I never asked you to marry me."

"It isn't what it seems." What! Is she serious right now?

"Enlighten me." Not that I really care or that it will make a damn bit of difference.

"We were over for a long time, Edward. We were more like roommates then in a relationship. I just couldn't let you go but part of you was already gone. I met Jacob through Irina and we became friends. At first that is all it was but then things were going bad for him and things were bad with us and we found comfort in each other."

"Ugh, spare me the details. I don't need to know."

"We fell in love but neither of us knew how to handle it, how to break the news. Jake wanted to wait until after her exams so she wouldn't be distracted. We tried to stay part until after he broke it off with her but that night we lost control, she walked in and..well you know the rest. We never intended for it to happen this way. You have to believe me."

"Believe you? Surely you are joking. Why didn't you leave then? Before that night, before he broke it off? You stayed even after, you stayed until I kicked you out months later. "

"I don't know why I didn't break it off before that. I was scared and then Jacob felt obligated to stand by her after the accident. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed where I was. We hardly talked. I never saw you. It was like we were roommates. I would have left soon after you asked me to leave, even if you hadn't asked. Jake decided it was time to move on and I agreed. "

The elevator finally dinged. I was more than relieved.

"I wish you well, congratulations on the baby." Should I, yes, I should. I may not get another chance. "By the way, please make sure that you both stay as far away as possible from Bella. Otherwise our next encounter may end much differently." I growled and heard her gasp as the door closed.

I nuzzled my face into Bella's hair. She was still in my arms with her head on my chest. I knew she was conscious. I don't blame her for not admitting it. I didn't want to be involved in that train wreck either.

BPOV

I heard everything they said. If I would have opened my eyes tears would have been rushing out. I thought best to stay still. I felt safe in Edwards's arms, warm and loved. He defended me. What does this mean? I wish we could have talked, got things out before we ran into them. At least a few things came out of this. I realized that Edward knew how I felt, the same thing happened to him. He just didn't have to see it firsthand and he wants kids. I can picture little ones that look like him running around. Yes, he wants kids but could he ever want them with me?

"Bella? I know you are conscious. You can open your eyes now." Damn how does he know?

"I don't want to open my eyes." I whine like a 4 year old.

He chuckled "We are back in your room now. I am going to put you on the bed." NO! I want to stay wrapped in his arms. I cling to him

"As much as I would love to hold you like this all day my arms are getting tired and if I don't put down they may give out and you would end up on the floor."

"I wouldn't mind as long as you were on the floor with me." What? Oh no, where is my filter? I said that out loud. Oh no, oh no. I hear a sharp intake of breath and he sits me down. I allow it this time because I want to disappear into my pillow or for the world to open up and swallow me whole. He stepped back. Please, I hope I didn't scare him off.

"Really? And what would we be doing if we were both on the floor?"

" Ah, um," I blush, scarlet red I'm sure. I can't stand to look at him. I bury my face in the pillow and mumble "Oh I don't know. A little of this, a little of that." Really Bella? Really?

"And what does a little of this and a little of that entail?" I can hear the smile in his voice. Kill me now, please, just someone kill me now.

He twists my body so I am facing him and he lifts my chin up.

"Look at me." I shake my head no.

"Please Bella, look at me. Don't be embarrassed. " It is so hard to defy his pleading.

"Bella we have a lot to discuss. You have lived for the last year in a world with me but a world that I know nothing about. You have nothing to be shy or embarrassed about. I want to know about your version of us. I just hope I live up to your standards." He is worried that he won't live up to my standards? What about me living up to his. For starters, his previous girlfriend is beautiful, what can he possibly see in me?


End file.
